getting up
by leviadrache
Summary: Waking up is nice, until you remember who you are and what you've done. - Kai Toshiki, Sendou Aichi


_Waking up is nice, until you remember who you are and what you've done._

He slowly opens his eyes and doesn't move. It's warm inside his bed and he lays there for a while, slowly starting to really wake up, starting to think about, whether it's worth to get up, whether he even needs to get up. Some light shines through the curtains, not enough to be noticed with closed eyes and it can hardly be noticed with opened eyes, so he's not sure if it's just really early or if they just got bad weather today.

Still he doesn't bother checking his phone for the time or any messages, shifts a little to get more comfortable again and pulls up the sheets over his head again. He doesn't feel like getting up, because just laying in his bed is nice and it's warm and getting up would require to get out of the mess of blankets which are on top of him and next to him and basically all around him and without them it's cold.

He wonders what day it is, assumes that it's weekend, but isn't sure, so he tries to remember what he did yesterday, tries to remember if he has any plans for today and figures out that it must be Sunday, because he was at card capital with Aichi yesterday and afterwards they went somewhere else to eat an ice cream, so yesterday had to be Saturday, which means today's Sunday. He also remembers that Aichi invited him over for lunch today, remembers being kind of excited about it yesterday, remembers thinking about it when he laid in his bed yesterday night, remembers getting _nervous_ about it, because he's never actually been invited for lunch at someone else's house, hasn't ever invited any one over to his own place, so he kind of is not really sure how this thing works out.

He shift again, lays on his side and sighs. He hates not knowing what's going to happen and yeah, this is truly ridiculous and he can't stand it.

Soon, it starts feeling as if the sheets are choking him and he pulls his head out of them and into the fresh and cold air and he takes a deep breath. The bed starts to get terribly warm, way too warm to still feel comfortable, so he tosses the sheets away, shifts back onto his back and just stares at his ceiling.

He does like spending time with Aichi. Meeting Aichi's always is fun and talking to him or just listening to him talk is really refreshing. Thing is that, unlike him, Aichi made lots of friends lately through Vanguard fights and somehow, he kind of stayed left behind all of them and he somehow felt rather, you know, lonely knowing that Aichi has lots of friends and most likely often invites them over on Sundays for lunch, so inviting Kai is probably no big deal to him but it is to Kai and, yeah, this is absurd.

He shifts back onto his side once again, starts to feel like getting up, but also doesn't quite want to get up and this whole situation feels like a huge loss, until –

– his phone rings and well, there literally is only a single person who ever calls him.

"Aichi." His voice probably sound hoarse and tired and a short glance at his display tells him that it's exactly 10:17:46 and Aichi's voice sounds like he's been awake for hours, which somehow makes Kai feel guilty for staying in his bed for so long, and he can practically hear the smile on Aichi's face.

"Good morning, Kai-kun. Mom asked if there's something you don't eat. I should've already asked yesterday, but I forgot."

Which surprises Kai, since he couldn't really remember that anyone has ever bothered ask him this question. Nobody has ever cared enough to and it is kind of nice to know that they apparently care.

"No, I don't really mind anything."

"Great, Mom will be happy to hear that." Aichi laughs and Kai finally sits up. "You know, she's been waiting to meet you, I've told her a lot about you, you know, what an awesome fighter you are and so on."

"You're still coming, right?" He adds nervously, when Kai doesn't respond right away and there's no way to refuse now just because of him being a stupid, socially awkward idiot, not after he promised to come yesterday and definitely not after he realized how important this seems to be for Aichi.

Maybe, if the nervousness in Aichi's voice is anything to go by, the other's unsure and excited about this as well, but he still did the first step because he knew that doing nothing won't change anything.

"Yeah, I am... oh and Aichi?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

He doesn't need to see Aichi to know that a smile is spreading on his face and Kai's got the feeling that Aichi can feel him smile, too.


End file.
